


《眠龙勿扰》[上]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《眠龙勿扰》[上]

最近霍格沃茨的气氛不太好，其实也不是多大的事，没有战争没有内斗四个学院团结一致。就是他们的两位教授，推迟了很多年的七年之痒最近好像出现了。毕竟两位教授是学校举足轻重的人物；心情，感情生活都与教学质量和作业数量有直接关系，更是学校八卦的风向标，所以学生们对他们之间的氛围变化相当敏感。

 

只要是平时对他们稍微有些关注的学生就会发现，这一段时间里他们之间的气氛都是一种，说不出来的，微妙。第一个发现这件事的女生学生会主席在给其他学生描述的时候，皱着眉头想了半天也没找到合适的形容。

 

你说他们感情出现了裂痕，还是对着学生毫不留情的泼狗粮；你说他们和以前一样甜腻腻的，又有哪里不一样了。

 

一旦开始有了这种意识，就会不自觉地发现很多能够证明的小细节。比如他们走在一起的时候不再是牵着手；宁教授眼里那种溺死人的温柔消退了，麦克沃伊教授的笑容弧度和面对学生时一样；在礼堂吃饭的时候也很少再有凑在一起说话，中间隔着的距离乍一看还会以为他们之间除了同事关系什么都没有；再有更细致的学生发现，宁教授都是叫麦克沃伊教授名字，而不是各种毫不避讳的昵称。

 

有学生专门以无助不解的孩子的口吻把这些现象写下来寄给了预言家日报的感情专栏，得到的回复是小朋友你的父母可能遭遇了七年之痒。所有听到这个说法的学生内心都只有扯淡两个字。入学没多久就认识，跨入高年级之后开始谈恋爱，一直秀恩爱到现在，十七年之痒还差不多。虽然是这么想，但是他们之前的相处又太符合这个七年之痒的模式了，在有学生在猫头鹰棚遇到麦克沃伊教授挑选体力足够飞到美国去的猫头鹰之后，婚外情这个看似最不可能的选项一瞬间反倒成了可能性最高的。

 

悲观主义者已经想到了他们离婚之后宁教授回中国教书，麦克沃伊教授去美国的场景，毕竟当初他们面临选择的时候，留下来纯粹是为了彼此。乐观一点的觉得，他们都已经经历了这么多事了，就算要离婚也不可能是现在，说不定过几天就好了。教授们不是就喜欢这样遛他们吗，吵架冷战搞得他们心惊胆战最后照旧泼一脸狗粮，虽然这次的持续时间是有一点长。

 

斯莱特林的男级长比较冷漠，因为就算是教授们要离婚，也轮不到他们这些学生管，顶多是在教授要离开霍格沃茨的时候舍弃脸皮哭求，他们成年人的感情，真的掺和不进去。这样的泼冷水的理智角色一般是由拉文克劳的学生担当的，但是事关他们大天使院长的时候学霸们都比较容易情绪化。

 

“反正我是做不到看着他们离婚！”拉文克劳的女生将那张写着感情专家建议的羊皮纸随手丢开，举起魔杖一个“粉身碎骨”抛过去。“你们觉得教授们如果离开彼此会开心吗。”这个问题无法回答，也不用回答。有求必应屋里一片沉默，最后男生学生会主席拍拍手，“阿尔文说得对，教授们的感情生活我们没办法干涉，在这里坐着担心也没什么用，都先回去吧。”

 

谁都想知道发生了什么，但是没人有这个胆子去问。宁教授会告诉你小孩子一天别想这些事，是不是这次布置的论文长度太短了让你很闲；麦克沃伊教授会说我们之间没发生什么事啊感情挺好啊你不用担心，然后指出你在魔咒课上的不足，给你应该朝着哪个方面多练习的建议。

 

他们是教授，是老师，是院长，学生从一开始就不在平等的位置上。

 

学校里流言四起，倒是都很有默契的瞒得很好，一点没漏到两位教授那里去。如果是麦克沃伊教授刚学会摄神取念不太能控制的时候，学校里这么多惊慌怨念的心声他说不定能听见，但是他早就能够纯熟地运用能力了，为了不侵犯自己学生的隐私从来都不对着学生用。宁教授就更不用说了，从学生时代就对八卦保持着关你屁事关我屁事的态度。

 

其实他们的感情还没糟到学生们想的那种地步，至少离婚是绝对不可能的。不过他们确实也感觉到了平日里相处的那些细微的变化。也说不上从什么时候开始的；他们在一起很久了，久到了连冷漠都非常的有默契，你不说我不问，你不伸手我不回头，都把这归为“冷却期”。

 

感情这东西不是古布莱仙火，燃起来就永远都不会灭，再炽烈的火焰也总会有熄下去只剩火星点点的时候，是让它重新燃起来还是任由其熄灭，这个选择才是最重要的。

 

比起他们看似出现裂痕但内在依旧牢不可破的婚姻，宁教授和麦克沃伊教授都更专注于他们目前正在研究的有关时空转换的实验。时间转换器是时间转化的最明显体现，虽然在救世主时期所有的时间转换器都被毁掉了，不过近年来魔法部声明已经有炼金术大师成功制作了时间转换器；空间转移的使用就更加广泛了，比如巫师都会学习的幻影移形。

 

但是时空转换是一个很少有人涉及的领域，因为哪怕是巫师，也并不是所有人都相信平行世界的存在。霍格沃茨的现任校长曾经发表过一篇关于存在着无数个平行世界，在适当的时机和方式下能够实现时空转换，通俗说法就是穿越的论文。但反响褒贬不一，甚至有人认为这篇文章这位学识渊博的霍格沃茨校长的人生污点。宁教授和麦克沃伊教授恰好属于另一种声音，他们认为时空转换不仅停留在理论上，还可以真正实践出来。

 

在各自的领域上他们都早已被誉为天才，现在遇到了这样有趣又充满挑战的领域，不说麦克沃伊教授，连宁教授都觉得自己久违的有了热血沸腾和求知欲爆棚的感觉；上一次有这种感觉还是发现正确修改减龄剂的配方能够让服药人样子变回五岁但心智依旧是成人的时候。

 

过于专心的做研究可能是造成了他们感情变淡的原因，一方专心于某件事的时候都难免会顾及不到与另一半之间的相处，更别说两个人都醉心于查找资料实验魔咒。当然宁教授偶尔会想一想他们好像有段时间没有性生活了这件事。

 

如果实验顺利，他们会开启一个打开平行世界的入口，虽然两人还想更近一步的做更多研究，但是校长劝告了他们不要利用魔法的便捷去干扰另一个世界的事，有太多的未知太多的可能性，也许会造成不可想象的后果；老人甚至不希望他们将实验成果公布，因为一旦被论证成功可能会被别有用心的人利用。

 

他们在有求必应屋里进行实验，即便是已经做了足够的准备，真正到实践的时候麦克沃伊教授发现自己的手有些微微的颤抖，说不出来是期待更多还是恐惧更多，他偏过头看看自己的丈夫，宁教授脸上是学生时期魁地奇比赛开赛前那样的严肃，对上他的眼睛，嘴角扬起一个自信又带着安抚意味的笑容。

 

刚开始的时候进行得很顺利，被注入两股魔力的魔法容器旋转得越来越快，麦克沃伊教授能看到魔力在带动着空间的扭曲，但容器承受不住扭曲时空的压力逐渐崩析，宁教授来不及撤去自己的那部分力量就已经被平行世界的牵引住。身体好像被吸进了一个漩涡，巨大的力量将他拉扯到另一个时空，脑海里定格的最后一个画面是麦克沃伊教授惊慌失措叫他名字的样子。

 

麦克沃伊教授想过实验会失败，但是绝没想过这个只是打开时空之门的初步实验会把宁教授带到那个平行世界，更没想到，他们真正实现了时空转移。宁教授和宁泽涛互相穿越到了对方的世界。

 

宁泽涛被扯进漩涡里的时候就已经昏迷了，他不是巫师，体质的差异让他的身体一时间无法承受穿越时空带来压力和混乱，自动就进入了昏迷自保的状态。他直挺挺地落在了有求必应屋的地上，麦克沃伊教授在看到宁教授被卷入那道白色的光圈的时候就已经腿软了，光芒散去宁泽涛出现的时候他几乎不能支撑自己的身体，跌跌撞撞地跑到宁泽涛的身边将他抱到自己怀里，麦克沃伊教授颤抖的手指让他好几次都摸不准宁泽涛的颈动脉。

 

确认了宁泽涛活着之后麦克沃伊教授才勉强安心，将杖尖落在宁泽涛的头顶，用魔咒检查他的身体状况，橙色的光芒看着还是那样温暖，但麦克沃伊教授却从未觉得这么冷过。不过好在宁泽涛只是暂时昏迷，身体的机能和器官都没有损伤，感谢梅林。

 

霍格沃茨里不能幻影移形，就算可以，麦克沃伊教授也不敢带着现在的宁泽涛用这样的方式离开。他深吸一口气，将散落在地上的打开时空之门需要用到的东西都收到一个箱子里，用漂浮咒和幻身咒带着宁泽涛和箱子一起回到卧室。

 

回到房间后麦克沃伊教授用漂浮咒将宁泽涛移到床上让他躺下，将箱子安置好，灌下了一大杯热茶之后才觉得自己真正冷静了下来。“呼神护卫。”刚才的变故让他无法集中精神想自己最快乐的经历，几次杖尖都只是冒出几缕银色的雾气，麦克沃伊教授掐了一下自己，闭上眼睛提醒自己冷静，想想快乐的事，想想你和宁的婚礼，然后他睁开眼睛，声音坚定，“呼神护卫。”

 

出来的并不是他的守护神，一只袋鼠，而是原本应该属于宁泽涛的守护神，一尾锦鲤。施术者的感情变化会使守护神发生改变，麦克沃伊教授已经不是第一次体会到这一点了，但是现在他也没有心思去想施术者对咒语的影响，让锦鲤去给校长带个口信，他走到床前再次检查宁泽涛现在的状况，想怎样才能让他醒过来，醒过来之后又如何解释。

 

校长来了之后用几个麦克沃伊教授没有听说过的咒语检查了宁泽涛，回过头温和地对麦克沃伊教授说等他的身体适应了这个世界之后自然就会醒过来，他现在已经在恢复了，大概再晚些时候就能醒。

 

麦克沃伊教授低声说了句谢谢。校长摇摇头，“如果不是论证我的理论也不会发生这样的事。”麦克沃伊教授刚想说什么，但老人抬手制止了他，“你好好照顾宁吧，我来研究怎么让他回去。”

 

麦克沃伊教授勉强吃了点东西，就坐下批改学生的论文，再心乱如麻本职工作还是得做，而且他也需要给自己一点事情做而不是坐在床边看着另一个世界的丈夫发呆。这个宁要年轻不少，看上去才二十岁出头的样子，身上没有戴任何饰品，麦克沃伊教授摩挲着自己的戒指，看了看宁泽涛的右手无名指，咬着下唇止住了自己的叹息。

 

宁泽涛醒过来的时候头胀胀的疼，自己只是和往常一样准备去训练，突然间一股力量扯住失去了意识。房间里的光很温和，宁泽涛眨了两下眼睛让自己适应，刚想起身就被按住了，“别动。”声音很熟悉，却又和他听到过的有一点不一样，宁泽涛偏过头，“麦克沃伊……”他有些迷惑，他不是应该在澳大利亚吗，这里又是哪，发生了什么。太多的问题涌现在脑海里让他忽略了眼前的人在听到他称呼自己的姓氏时眼里一闪而过的悲伤。

 

最后宁泽涛选择了最想问的，“这是哪？”这种带着古典和欧洲风格的房间绝对不是麦克沃伊的家。而眼前这个人，看上去比麦克沃伊更年长，他小心地扶着宁泽涛坐起来，在他背后放了一个羽绒垫子。

 

“听着，”麦克沃伊教授用上了自己最严肃认真的语气，“我知道我说的事情你会不敢相信，但是都是真的，你必须要相信我。”

 

“这不是你知道的那个世界，我也不是你认识的那个卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，你现在在霍格沃茨魔法学校，我是一个巫师，这个世界的你也是。”宁泽涛很大声说你在说什么鬼，但是他疲累的身体让他没办法吼出声，而且眼前这个长得和麦克沃伊一模一样自称是巫师的人的眼神告诉他，他所说的都是真的。

 

麦克沃伊总是能够很突兀地出现在他的世界里，给他别样的惊喜。上一次动摇了他二十多年的直男心，这一次告诉他这不是你的世界你穿越了。

 

“我和这个世界的你做了一个实验，想要打开连接两个世界的时空门，但是出现了意外，”麦克沃伊教授必须用尽全力捏住被子才能让自己说到这件事时不要浑身发抖，“简单来说，就是两个世界的宁泽涛穿越了，他去了你的世界，你来到了这里。”得到这个结果，实验到底算是成功还是失败，麦克沃伊教授自己也说不清，他现在只希望自己的丈夫平安无事。

 

“所以是……魔法，”宁泽涛停顿了一下，“把我带来了这里，而这个世界的我，去了我的那个世界。”这话说着真拗口，但是宁泽涛发现，自己居然已经接受了这件事，“你说你是巫师，怎么证明。”

 

麦克沃伊教授笑了笑，抽出自己的魔杖，念了一个宁泽涛听不懂的单词，后者眼里的那根普通的小木棍的尖端发出了亮眼的光，一颗星星形状的光点飞出来落到他们中间，旋转两圈之后化成了无数星星样子的小光点散落在他们身边一闪一灭。

 

宁泽涛不可置信地睁大眼睛看着刚才发生的一切，“这……真的很神奇。”麦克沃伊教授看上去放松了很多，“现在你相信了吧，如果还不信的话。”他用魔杖点了点旁边的茶具，茶壶茶杯银勺牛奶依次飞起来，等杯子准确地落到了宁泽涛的手里，里面已经倒好了一杯加了牛奶后搅拌均匀的红茶。“希望无论在哪个世界你的口味都一样。”

 

麦克沃伊教授在他喝茶的时候突然笑起来，说道，“知道吗，刚才那个星星咒语是你发明的。”宁泽涛很庆幸茶已经喝下去了，不然他一定会呛住，他居然还能发明咒语，那是不是说明当巫师他还是当得不错的，“我为什么要发明这个咒语？”他问道，这个世界的自己原来喜欢这种花哨的小东西吗。

 

这似乎是一个很好回答的问题，因为面前的人思考了几秒钟就笑着说道，“为了哄我开心。”

 

一句很暧昧的话，但宁泽涛没有去通过这句话去仔细地想这个世界的自己和麦克沃伊到底是什么关系，只是盯着麦克沃伊教授好像突然有了神采的眼睛和笑容想，果然不管是哪个世界，麦克沃伊笑起来的样子总是不变的。

 

…

 

虽然能够接受自己穿越了这个事实，但是魔法世界还是给宁泽涛带来了巨大的冲击。茶壶能自己飞，被子能自己叠，照片是会动的，“有魔法真方便。”他看着麦克沃伊教授用魔杖点一下就把自己刚才因为惊吓打碎的茶杯恢复的时候说道。

 

“的确是，但是你们没有魔法也能够过得很好。”麦克沃伊教授给手里的这份论文打上等级，宁教授不在，应该他改的作业现在全要自己代劳，幸好这么多年下来他的魔药学知识还没忘。“要看看吗？”他挥手让羊皮纸落到宁泽涛面前，“这些本来该是你的工作。”

 

“介绍什么的毒液的用途？”宁泽涛想了半天实在不知道中间那个最重要的名词是什么意思。“蜷翼魔，”麦克沃伊教授解释道，“它的毒液很有用，能够配置很强力的遗忘魔药。”他似乎有些遗憾，“之前我想配置一份让你喝的，”他晃晃手指，“另一个你。但是掌握不好剂量，而且魔药也瞒不过你，所以我只能用魔咒。”

 

他看着宁泽涛有点懵的样子急忙补了一句，“如果你和他见面，当然这基本不可能，但是如果见到的话，千万不能说起这件事！”宁泽涛点点头，还是摸不着头脑，“可是你为什么要让他，”用第三人称称呼自己还真是有点奇怪，“忘记？有什么不希望他记得，不做不就好了。”看你这个反应你做过不止一次啊。

 

可以，重点抓得不错，格兰芬多加五分。“Long story.”麦克沃伊教授说道，说完像是佐证自己的话一样点点头，“嗯，你还是不要知道比较好。”他也没那么厚的脸皮把这件事讲出来。

 

话都说到这份上了，宁泽涛当然不可能追问下去，低头将手里的羊皮纸展开。看得出来是学生的笔迹，工整但还有些稚嫩，写到后面大概是实在是没力气了，看着比前面潦草了很多。“我平时布置作业都是这么多吗？不对，我居然是个老师？”

 

醒过来就被接二连三的信息冲击了他都没有好好思考这个世界的事情，麦克沃伊教授对他的反应倒是觉得挺好笑的，“这有什么奇怪的，你成绩很好啊，至少在这个世界是。”他眯了眯眼睛，集中自己的精神把自己很久没有使用过的能力施展出来，希望来自不同的世界这件事不会对使用效果造成什么影响，摄神取念将宁泽涛的想法读了个遍，“啊，原来你是运动员，那边的我也是啊。真有意思，我怎么从来没想过去成为一个职业的魁地奇球员呢。”

 

“你怎么，”刚想问又觉得很蠢，“这也是魔法？”

 

“摄神取念，你可以理解为读心术。看来时空不同对这个术的施展没有什么影响，不过有一点口音问题，宁的英语说得更好，这也可以理解，他十一岁就来英国上学了。对这很神奇我知道，魔法不是吗。你每天都很辛苦啊，这么比起来宁真是过得太闲了。”

 

“等，等一下！！”宁泽涛不知道他读到了多少，在反应过之后立刻说道，“抱歉，你能不能不要像翻一本书一样读我的脑子。”

 

麦克沃伊教授急忙道歉，“对不起，我很久没练习了有点生疏。”看着你和他一样的脸就忍不住想了解更多，忘了你们并不是同一个人，不会任由我读你的想法。他这个样子宁泽涛反倒不知道说什么了，“我没别的意思，只是想保留一点隐私权。”

 

“我知道，是我过分了。”麦克沃伊教授将羊皮纸从他手里抽出来，重新挑起话头，“现在回答你之前的问题，你一般布置的作业都是这么多，有时候更多。要求也很严格，经常听写默写魔药配方，猝不及防来个随堂测试什么的。”

 

宁泽涛默默把这不是挺正常的吗这句话咽下去。这大概就是文化差异。

 

“不过学生还是很喜欢你。细心温柔还长得好看，你那个世界听到的那些评价，到这里还适用。”

 

“我还是觉得很不敢相信，在我的世界里我和教书从来不沾边，倒是你，虽然也是运动员但是成绩很好，很多人称呼你为‘麦教授’。”

 

“这个称呼我挺熟悉的，听了很多年了。”

 

麦克沃伊教授暂时还不敢让宁泽涛到学生面前晃，手里的作业还没改完，干脆就在卧室里吃午饭。缇娜出现在宁泽涛脚边的时候让他摔坏了今天的第二个茶杯，小精灵以为自己做错了事，捧着复原的杯子边哭边道歉。

 

宁泽涛手忙脚乱的看着这个还不到自己膝盖的，不知道什么物种的小姑娘，求救一样的望向麦克沃伊教授，后者好像觉得他们这样的互动很新奇看够了才开口，“没事的缇娜，不是你的错。”缇娜这才止住眼泪，怯怯地将杯子递还给宁泽涛，转向麦克沃伊教授，“两位先生有什么吩咐。”

 

“去给我们拿点吃的来吧。”缇娜鞠躬后离开，麦克沃伊教授解释道，“家养小精灵，霍格沃茨的食物还有清扫工作都是它们做的。”

 

“你们到底有多少神奇的物种。”

 

“巫师，妖精，家养小精灵，人鱼，马人，巨人，”麦克沃伊教授板着指头数自己比较熟悉的，“巨人现在倒是很稀少了，妖精开了巫师界唯一的一家银行，它们擅长炼金术和钱财；家养小精灵你已经见到了，基本有古老魔法传承的家族和地方都会有它们；人鱼在霍格沃茨的湖里就有，我不知道你们那边关于人鱼的描述是什么，不过我们这边的人鱼脾气不太好；马人在学校后面的禁林里住着不少，但是他们不喜欢巫师。”

 

“你要是想知道更多的魔法界生物，我可以给你一本神奇生物保护学的课本，里面讲得很详细。”宁泽涛刚回答了一声好，缇娜再次出现，将装满食物的盘子和一大壶南瓜汁放到桌子上。

 

“宁很喜欢吃这些，你应该，也不会讨厌。”麦克沃伊教授在他吃的时候轻声说道，在宁泽涛点头说好吃的时候明显松了一口气。吃饭的时候他们有一搭没一搭的闲扯，其实这个时候用摄神取念他也不会知道的，麦克沃伊教授给自己续上南瓜汁的时候想，但转念又把这个念头丢开。

 

宁泽涛像是想起什么一样抬起头，时间点过于巧妙让麦克沃伊教授觉得有点心虚，“我一直都忘了问，我住哪？”

 

“就住这里啊。”麦克沃伊教授有点不懂。“那你呢？”这个问题让麦克沃伊教授更加摸不着头脑，“也住这里。”这难道还不够明显吗。“可是这里只有一张床，哦，等等，我明白了，对不起。”宁泽涛终于明白了一直觉得哪里不对还有灵魂印记发热是怎么回事。

 

“你的反应有点迟钝啊。”麦克沃伊教授舀了一勺布丁说道，“宁五年级的时候我们就在一起了，”他凑近了些，笑得眉眼弯弯，“你告白的哦。”在一起了这么多年，被逗得脸红的那个人通常都是麦克沃伊教授自己，现在看到年轻版的宁脸红的样子总觉得扳回了一城。

 

“我要做一件你醒了之后我就一直想做的事。”麦克沃伊教授把勺子叼在嘴里，在宁泽涛说话前摸上他的脸揉吧揉吧，还不忘感叹一下，“嗯手感还是这么好。”

 

吃完饭麦克沃伊教授觉得还是要把他带出去走走，一直在房间里会闷坏的，“宁的衣服你穿上应该没问题，”他戳戳宁泽涛身上的T恤，嫌弃的看了一眼他穿的大花裤衩，“千万别穿着这身在学校里走，宁回来之后还要继续当老师的，要保持教师形象。”

 

出门之前麦克沃伊教授让他坐在床上，自己拿着魔杖对他的脸施展变形术让他看上去符合这个世界的年龄。“顶着这张脸出去学生会以为你喝了减龄剂。”虽然已经开始逐渐适应魔法，但是看着冒着光的杖尖就在自己脸旁边的时候宁泽涛还是有点怵。“别怕，年龄大点你也还是很帅的。”麦克沃伊教授笑着打趣道。

 

学校的周末让宁泽涛觉得相当新奇，运动员的身份让他没什么机会体验正常学生的生活，更别说是魔法学校。麦克沃伊教授一边领着他走一边给他讲霍格沃茨的历史，在宁泽涛踏上台阶之前一把拉住他，“等会。”话音刚落楼梯开始转向重新排列，“它们是会变的。”

 

“不会迷路吗。”宁泽涛问道，画像里的少女提着裙角向他们行屈膝礼。“刚来的时候容易迷路，习惯了就好了，它们的变化是有规律的。”

 

“那是魁地奇球场，一种骑在扫帚上进行的运动，类似于麻瓜的足球，至少他们是这么说的。”站在一个窗前能看到不远处伫立的球场，“你玩这个很厉害。”麦克沃伊教授将他领到展览学院杯的橱窗前，把上面刻着的名字指给他看。“五年级的时候还有职业俱乐部来邀请你，不过你拒绝了。”

 

“你们是一起决定要留下来当老师的吗。”麦克沃伊教授没有带着他去参观图书馆，周末那里学生太多，领着他走二号温室后一条隐蔽的小路。宁泽涛能感觉到自己的灵魂印记在这个问题问出口时又开始发热。“最开始是我决定的，宁本来是准备回中国的，后来我们在一起了，他觉得异国恋谈起来很麻烦，也留下来了。”

 

“只有霍格沃茨这一所魔法学校吗？”

 

“不，有好几所，中国也有，你还差点回去当老师了。”他读到了宁泽涛的想法，笑了笑，“我也不知道宁到底是喜欢男生还是女生，我们遇见的时候才十岁出头。不过我知道他喜欢我。”宁泽涛觉得自己被塞了满嘴的狗粮。

 

“你和那个世界的我关系好吗？”麦克沃伊教授问道，从宁泽涛之前的反应他知道他们一定没有在一起，说不遗憾是不可能的，出于私心，他希望每一个世界的他们都能在一起。

 

他们关系好吗？宁泽涛问自己，互相教对方自己的母语，赛前赛后见到都会握手打招呼，麦克沃伊也会在微博上提起自己，他们还有更深刻的联系，他们是灵魂伴侣。可是这些能代表他们关系好吗，自己从来不会去主动联系，他“喊话”的微博也不理不睬，最多在采访时说一句“我的朋友麦克沃伊”，甚至对他们之间刻入灵魂的关系熟视无睹。

 

“以前还可以，现在……”我们之间没关系了。人在心情波动比较大的时候很容易被读到心声，麦克沃伊教授毫不费力地就把宁泽涛脑子里想的，还有他和麦克沃伊之间的那些读了个遍。

 

“我可以理解你的顾虑，”身份，国家，甚至性别，那个世界和他所处的不一样，宁泽涛所考虑的那些不是没有道理，“但是感情这种东西，一旦只让对方在后面追，是没办法延续的。”换成谁，唱了独角戏这么久，对方还是只把你当对手朋友，都会心冷的。

 

宁泽涛刚想说什么，对面走过来一对小情侣，他没再说话。两个学生显然没想到自己约个会还会遇到教授，笑容都很尴尬，“教授好。”侧过身让他们先走，宁泽涛走过女生身边时她低垂的视线正好扫到了宁泽涛的右手，无名指上空无一物。

 

“索菲亚，你怎么了？教授们已经走远了。”男生把着她的一边肩膀轻轻晃了晃，被一把拉住手臂。“戒指！”女生的声音因为恐惧和不可置信近乎破音，“什么戒指？”男生还是没有跟上她的思维。

 

“宁教授手上没有戒指！他和麦克沃伊教授的婚戒！”

 

…

 

两人沉默着走到湖边，湖面能看到巨大的章鱼的一部分，“你们是灵魂伴侣吗？”他们坐下来，宁泽涛捡起手边一块石头，随手打着水漂玩。但让他意外的是麦克沃伊教授好像第一次听到这个词语一样，“我不知道那是什么意思。”他刚才用摄神取念的时候就听到了这个词语，但是很陌生。

 

“你是说你们有魔法，但是没有灵魂伴侣？”宁泽涛睁大眼睛，麦克沃伊教授茫然地摇摇头。“如果两个人生下来身上就带着印记，可能是一个词语，一句话，是灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话，这句话说了之后印记就会发热，这样的一对就是灵魂伴侣。这种连接是双向的，灵魂伴侣都是成对出现。然后，所有的灵魂伴侣最后一定会在一起。”

 

“灵魂伴侣没有任何科学依据，几乎所有人都认为这是魔法，但是居然在真正的魔法世界不存在。”

 

“真棒啊，这种命中注定的感觉，”麦克沃伊教授撑着下巴语气惋惜，“我一直觉得我和宁一定是天生一对，但是没有你们这样的宿命感。”他突然想起了什么，“你说你们身上有印记。”宁泽涛点点头，“每个人的位置不一样。”

 

“让我看看。”麦克沃伊教授拉着他的手臂一路拖着他跑回房间，学校里不能幻影移形的确是增加了安全度，但是有时候真是不太方便。

 

麦克沃伊教授抽出魔杖，“给我看看你的印记吧。”他看着宁泽涛一脸你确定吗我有点不好意思的样子有点想翻白眼，“不用害羞，宁身上哪里我都看过。要我帮你脱吗。”他把魔杖尖往上抬了抬，“……我还是自己来吧。”

 

宁泽涛坐在床上，裤子褪到膝盖，麦克沃伊教授坐在地板上，杖尖抵在“Congratulations”这个墨色单词上，一股魔力缓慢地传递过去。宁泽涛发现自己的印记又一次发热，不是因为麦克沃伊，而是因为这股魔力，就好像是，发生了共鸣。

 

“我大概知道是怎么回事了。”麦克沃伊教授站起身，魔杖一点帮宁泽涛把裤子穿好。“你自己刚才肯定也感觉到了，它和我的魔力有共鸣，我的猜测是两个世界在某些地方是有链接的，成为了伴侣的巫师，由于彼此之间感情羁绊魔力交融，会通过链接反映在另一个世界的自己身上，但是由于那边没有魔法，所以魔力就会凝聚在身上的某一个地方，”他的杖尖在印记上点了一下，“指引着你去找到属于自己的灵魂伴侣。”

 

爱是世界上最伟大的魔法。

 

“我和麦克沃伊一直都很想弄清楚，灵魂伴侣到底是真爱，还是只是因为有先入为主的潜意识所以认为对方是最适合自己的。”他将问题抛给麦克沃伊教授，“即便是魔法，也不能永久地左右爱情。”这是六年级上魔药课讲迷情剂的时候教授告诉他们的。“你们相遇相识，最后相知相爱，不是因为魔法，是因为你们，是你们。”

 

这边麦克沃伊教授在开情感小讲堂，那边学生们炸开了锅。

 

有人看见了今天宁教授的守护神从他们的房间里出来去了校长办公室。

 

有学生在今天他们逛学校的时候听见宁教授叫麦克沃伊教授的姓，非常的平静平淡；更有人看到宁教授手上的戒指没了。

 

“他们不会真的离婚了吧，宁教授这是在最后游一圈霍格沃茨准备走人？？”如果不是离婚，又有什么事情会让宁教授取下戒指呢，但是离婚这个假设又实在是太残酷了。

 

“可是不对啊，麦克沃伊教授手上的戒指没取。今天他们在学校里走的时候我看见宁教授跟他跟得可紧了，好像特别怕自己落后一步走丢一样。”

 

“而且今天下午他们本来在湖边坐着聊天，聊着聊着麦克沃伊教授就特别着急地拉着宁教授往房间跑。”

 

“……他们到底在玩什么情趣。”

 

两位教授从来都是，你们尽管八卦，是这个套路就算我们输。所以就算现在婚戒昵称都没有了离婚似乎已经是板上钉钉的事，他们也依旧保有他们是不是明分暗秀的猜测。

 

“搞不懂啊，反正我们做好抱着宁教授的大腿哭求的准备。”


End file.
